La Nueva Mision
by Roo-16
Summary: ...Un nuevo torneo se aproxima y los chicos deven buscar a los nuevos integrante o devo decir a las nuevas integrantes...Soy mala para los summarys...
1. Cap 1: Prologo

**La Nueva Misión**

Hola...Bue...soy nueva en esto...esta es mi orimer historia espero que les guste.

Como saben a mi no me pertenece YYH, pero los personajes inventedos por mi si.

Bue, aca les dejo la historia.

-_Pensamientos_-

-Dialogo-

**Prologo**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Oficina de Koenma.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Botan, ve a llamar a Yuske, Kurama y Kuwabara- Dijo Koenma

-Para que?- Pregunto esta.

-Hay un nuevo torneo-

-Ah-

-A Hiei ya le avise- dijo Koenma – Que esperas, traelos ya- "_El destino del mundo depende de ellos"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Botan fue a buscar a los chicos y volvio con ellos. Cuando llegaron Hiei estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Hola Hiei, hace mucho que no te veiamos- dijo Yuske

-Hn- solo contesto este

- Ya dejen de hablar, tendran más tiempo para hablar después- dijo Koenma irritado

-Calma koenma- dijo Kuwabara

-Que pasa? Explicanos- dijo un muy tranquilo Kurama

-Se organiza un nuevo torneo, de 6 integrantes, el premio es gobernar por 10 años el Makai y un deseo libre de cualquier regla. Como son 4 y necesitan 6 van a ... –dijo Koenma hasta que lo interrumpieron

-Señor Koenma, ya llego- dijo la guía espiritual que lo había interrumpido

-Hasla pasar- dijo este.

Fin del prologo 

Jeje, me parece que este cap es muy corto.

Chau

Suerte

**...Ro...**


	2. Cap 2: La Nueva Misión

Holaaaa

Komo va??

Grax por el comentario y por la P.D. jajaja, grax

Bue, este capitulo tambien va a ser corto, no me salen mucho los capítulos largos por ahora.

Bue, aca los dejo con el fic. ****

**La Nueva Misión**

**En el cap. Anterior:**

-Señor Koenma, ya llego- dijo una guía espiritual

-Si hazla pasar-

Entonces entro...

**Capítulo 2: La Nueva Misión**

...Yukina.

Koenma: -Sien... – Pero fue interrumpido por Kuwabara:

-Mi linda Yukina, Como has estado?- dijo mientras le tomaba las manos

- Ya basta, esto es importante- dijo Koenma bastante enojado

- Esta bien- dijo koenma de mala gana

-Yukina siéntate al lado de Hiei- dijo Koenma. Dicho esto, ella se sentó al lado de Hiei, que se había sentado antes de que entrara Yukina- Empezare todo de vuelta. Hay un nuevo torneo se enfrentaran equipos de 6 integrantes cada uno, hasta que solo quede uno. Los integrantes del equipo ganador se enfrentaran entre si y el que gane reinara por 10 años el Makai y tendrá un deseo libre de cualquier regla-

- Pero que tiene que ver con migo- pregunto Yukina

-Dejame terminar de hablar- le respondió Koenma -Como ustedes son 4 y necesitan 2 personas para participar, deberán ir a buscarlas, esa será su misión. Pero no deben ir a cualquier lugar, sino a la isla flotante de las Koorime, por eso estas aquí, tu te encargaras de guiarlos hacia la isla, si quieres, ademas pense que te gustaria visitar a tu pueblo-

-Ahh, comprendo, los llevare con gusto- dijo Yukina sonriendo

- La pregunta es a quien hay que buscar? – dijo Kurama

- Si me muero por pelear con ellos, además hace mucho que no peleo con nadie y me aburro- dijo Yuske emocionado por pelear de vuelta

-Quien dijo que son ellos?- dijo Koenma

-A que te refieres?- pregunto Yuske

-Me refiero a que son ellas, su misión es convencer a 2 gemelas que se unan a su equipo- le respondio Koenma

- Que 2 chicas!!!- dijo kuwabara- si ganamos no puedo pelear con ellas

- Parece que hasta las chicas te derrotan – dijo Hiei

- Callate enano-

- Ya basta dejen de pelearse – Dijo Yuske- Pero es cierto no podemos pelear con ellas las podriamos matarlas-

-No te confies, no va a ser fácil vencerlas, son poderosas-

- Como vamos a saber quienes son- pregunto Kurama

- Ya se van a dar cuenta- la respondio Koenma

* * *

Hasta llega este Capitulo

Chau

Y dejen Review ****

Chau 

...Ro...


	3. Cap 3: Reencuentro

**La Nueva Misión**

**Capitulo 3**

Tuvieron un largo camino, pero al final llegaron. Aunque tardaron mucho en el camino y mucho más al tratar de convencer a Hiei para que fuera. Pero eso ya no importaba por fin estabam en la isla Koorime.

A medida que avanzaban, vieron, sentada sobre una roca, a una Koorime que tenia un kimono celeste al igual que se pelo.

- Mejor le preguntamos a esa Koorime si sabe como llegar a la casa de Rui, ella quizás nos podría ayudar a encontrar a esas gemelas, pero para preguntarles a Rui a primero hay que saber como llegar a su casa y no me acuerdo como llegar - dijo Yukina

-Esta bien- le respondio Yusque- Vamos-

-------------------------------------------- Con esa Koorime --------------------------------------------

Se acercan unos jóvenes y una Koorime- dijo esa Koorime

- Hola, disculpa, sabes como llegar a la casa de Rui- pregunto Yukina

- A la casa de Rui, para que quieren saber donde queda su casa- dijo una vos que provenía de a tras de la Koorime

- Eso no te interesa – contesto Hiei

-entonces no les diremos como ir a lo de Rui y si tu llegas a abrir tu bocota lo lamentaras- dijo esa misma voz

- _Esa voz, esa voz, me resulta conocida_- pensó Yukina

De repente la dueña de la voz se paro y pudieron ver que no era como las demas Koorimes, pero los unicos que se percataron de estas fueron Yuske, Kurama y Hiei. Ella tenía un pantalón de jean y un buzo negro con bolsillos y una capucha. Tenis las manos dentro de los bolsillos y la capucha la tenia puesta.

- Vámonos- ordeno este chica a la Koorime

-M...Mi...Mit...Mitsu...Mitsuki, ese es tu nombre, Mitsuki- dijo Yukina

De repente la chica se paro y se dio vuelta para mirarlos, pero sin embargo seguían sin poder verle el rostro ya que estaba oscureciendo.

- Tu quien eres??- dijo Mitsuki

- Yukina

- Ahh, la hija de Gina, y dime Yuki, encontraste a tu hermano??- pregunto Mitsuki

-No, por mala suerte no-

- No te preocupes ya veras que lo encontraras- le dijo Mitsuki- y veras que esta más cerca de lo que crees- esto ultimo lo dijo en vos baja

- Que??- Dijo Yukina que no había escuchado lo ultimo, sin embargo Hiei, Kurama y Yuske, si lo habían escuchado

- Nada, no dije nada- dijo Mitsuki

- Oye Mitsu, me acuerdo de ti y de ti pero no me acuerdo de tu nombre - dijo Yukina señalando primero a Mitsuki y después a la otra Koorime- ni de cual era la madre de cada una

- No te preocupes- le dijo Mitsuki

- Mi nombre es Wen, ahora si lo sabes- dijo la otra koorime

- Bueno, no querian ir a la casa de Rui???- dijo Mitsuki

- Sii-

Mitsuki y Wen estaban al frente, Yukina corrio un poco para alcanzarlas; mientras que los chicas estaban a tras de ellas.

---------------------------Después de un rato ya estaban en la casa de Rui--------------------------

- Mitsuki, cie...- dijo una vos conocida para Yukina, que al darce vuelta y ver a Yukina no pudo terminar de hablar- Yukina, oh que alegría volver a verte, hace mucho que no te veía, como estas??, que haces por aquí??, ahii no me digas que viniste todo el camino sola, te podia pasar algo, ahii vao que vienes con compania, entonces viniste bein acompañadas, ahii yo asi sin arreglarme, ahii que hago!!!- al escuchar todo esto a todos le caian la tipica gotita japonesaa

- Ya calmate- dijo Mitsuki

- hay lo siento hija- sabes como me pongo

- Rui era tu madre- pregunto Yukina, ante esta pregunta Mitsuki asistio con la cabeza

- Ahh déjenme presentarlos- dijo Yukina- El es Kurama, Yuske, Hiei y Kuwabara- Cada uno al ser nombrado hizo una pequeña reverencia, excepto Hiei que solo hizo su tipico "Hn".

-Mucho gusto- dijeron Yuske, Kurama y Kuwabara a la vez

- Hn- Dijo Hiei

- Encantada, Yo soy Rui-

- Yo Wen y ella es Mitsuki-

- Todavía, no me dijiste que haces por aca- dijo Rui

- Ahh, es cierto, viene de paso, por que los chicos tenían que encontrar a unas gemelas- respondio Yukina y al decir este Wen y Mitsuki, que todavía no se había sacado la capucha la miraron

- Entonces vinieron al lugar indicado- dijo Rui- Mitsuki y Wen son las unicas gemelas de la Isla-

De repente, Mitsuki se había sacado la capucha y los chicos y Yukina la miraron sorprendidos, ya que era idéntica a Wen, nada más que Mitsuki tenía el pelo negro.

Bueno, asta aca llega este capitulo : ) : )

Ojala que les guste como va quedando la historia : )

Dejen Reviews.

Chau

Suerte

...Ro...


End file.
